Reminiscencias
by Hessefan
Summary: Pasaron dos largos y renovantes años antes de que pudieran salir de su encierro. Sanji había resurgido de ese infierno, convertido en un hombre nuevo, desesperado por ver faldas y piernas sin pelos. Nunca pensó llegar tan lejos sólo por un hombre. * Bl *


**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, esta vez hay spoilers; ligeros, pero están. Ubicados en los capítulos del manga que van del 598 al 602, más o menos. <em>

_Dedicado a **Yageni**, porque fue con ella que nos dimos cuenta de que, de todas las veces que Luffy cae al agua, es Sanji el primero en tirarse y rescatarlo. No Zoro, ni Usopp... Sanji. _No digo que nunca nadie lo rescató además del cocinero, sólo que él lleva la delantera en la cantidad de veces._ Y nos pareció muy curioso eso. _

_¿Para qué negarlo? Todo sirve a la hora de hacer yaoi XD._

* * *

><p>Mientras flotaba en el espacio, no dejó de pensar en ellos. Se consolaba diciéndose que con seguridad habían logrado salir ilesos del ataque de ese oso. Sabía que eran fuertes.<p>

Su estómago gruñendo no lograba sustraerlo de la penosa situación en la que estaba envuelto: verse separado de sus nakama era duro; y aunque intentó no sucumbir al sueño, acabó por adormilarse. Necesitaba mantenerse consciente para encontrar alguna forma de llegar a ellos.

Finalmente cayó en la isla que más tarde conocería como Amazon Lily. Al principio trató de distraerse de sus preocupaciones, luchando por salir de ese sitio; luchando por no sucumbir a sus instintos, pero… después de todo era humano; y como humano que era, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre…

—¡Sanji, comida! —Pero Sanji no estaba ahí. Sus ojos se aguaron inmediatamente al caer en ese detalle, y necesitó hacer uso de toda esa fuerza de voluntad que le caracterizaba para no quebrarse.

En su mente estaban todos, absolutamente todos, pero sin dudas a quien más extrañaba era a su cocinero.

No por vano egoísmo, o sí… en su momento creyó que era por el hambre que le había atacado de manera tan inclemente. Trataba de no preocuparse, porque volvía a repetirse, cual mantra, que a ellos no podía pasarle nada malo. No _debía_ pasarles nada malo, o jamás se lo perdonaría.

No los había salvado. Eso le pesaba.

¡Y tenía tanta hambre! Si Sanji estuviera ahí le diría qué podía comer y cómo cocinarlo, pero no estaba y por eso mismo acabó comiendo cualquier clase de hongo, con sus detestables consecuencias.

Conocer a Margaret fue casi como una revelación, pero muy interna y tan imperceptible que en ese momento la obvió por completo. Le contó a ella sobre sus inigualable nakama, haciendo especial hincapié en su cocinero y en las delicias que le preparaba diariamente.

En su desesperación había hecho una precaria balsa para tratar de salir de la isla, obteniendo resultados nefastos. Y por su precipitada acción se vio en la necesidad de ser salvado. Margaret, pese a dudar, no tardó demasiado en saltar al agua para rescatarlo.

Notó en la actitud de la amazona, actos cotidianos en su tripulación en los que no había reparado antes con tanto cuidado. Y quizás la situación no se prestaba a reparar en ello, pero… podía echarle de nuevo la culpa al hambre que sentía, y que le hacía percatarse una vez de la ausencia de su habilidoso cocinero.

Cuando los troncos le traicionaron y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al agua, creyó —al igual que creía siempre— que sería su fin. Tener la habilidad de una _akuma no mi_ no era para nada ventajoso siendo pirata, eso lo tenía muy en claro desde pequeño.

Y en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido por la falta de oxigeno, alcanzó a ver una silueta.

—¿Sanji?

Había obvias diferencias entre él y Margaret. Más allá de que los dos eran rubios, no había nada que los asemejase, salvo… Sí, salvo la actitud.

Fue ahí que Luffy rememoró todas y cada una de las veces que Sanji le había sacado del agua.

Dicen que al borde de la muerte uno ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos, en resumidos segundos. Bueno, lo que vio Luffy fue a su cocinero arrojándose y rescatándolo, una y otra vez. En diversas situaciones, en diversas peleas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre era Sanji? Sí, reconocía que ninguno de sus tripulantes dudaba en tirarse para sacarlo del agua —incluso los que eran usuarios de una akuma no mi—, pero de todas esas veces, en su cuenta personal, Sanji llevaba la delantera.

Acostado boca arriba en el pasto, pensó en ello, como uno de esos pensamientos fugaces que mueren al nacer. El rostro de Margaret, que al principio se veía borroso, con toda su claridad daba cuenta de su triste situación.

Tenía que salir de esa isla a como dé lugar.

…

Pasaron dos largos y renovantes años antes de que pudieran salir de su encierro. Sanji había resurgido de ese infierno, convertido en un hombre nuevo, desesperado por ver faldas y piernas sin pelos. Vaya sacrificio, nunca pensó llegar tan lejos sólo por un hombre. Nunca pensó que Luffy podía lograr en él, lo que ninguna otra persona.

Y es que era muy consciente de que Luffy no era cualquier hombre, era su capitán. La persona que lo llevaría directo hacia su sueño, aquel "camarero" que había salvado mucho más que tan sólo un restaurant flotante. Sanji no dudaba en decir, puertas adentros, que conocer a Luffy había salvado también su mísera e insignificante existencia. Sanji ahora era alguien, era _Piernas Negras_, y eso se lo debía a Luffy.

Por Luffy, y sólo por él, era capaz de realizar cualquier proeza. Incluso la de permanecer dos años consecutivos huyendo sin cesar de hombres vestidos de mujer.

No es algo que el cocinero de los Mugiwara admitiera abiertamente, pero nadie que lograba conocer a Luffy era capaz de darle la espalda. El chico de goma tenía una manera muy particular de tocar y llegarle a las personas, y ellos —él— no eran la excepción.

Simplemente suponer lo mucho que a Luffy le debía doler la muerte de Ace, y la impotencia que debió haber sentido, eran suficientes para sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para seguir corriendo. Para seguir entrenando. Obligándoles literalmente a sus piernas a que no sucumbieran.

Por su capitán.

Le debía tanto a Luffy. Todos… le debían tanto.

…

Los labios de Sanji pronunciaban una y otra vez los nombres de la navegante y la arqueóloga, no tenía ojos, ni pensamiento para otras personas. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber extrañado horrores las tontas discusiones con el marimo había sido una completa distracción.

Cuando se encontró con Luffy reaccionó de la manera en la que quizás todos podían esperar de él; no se mostró excesivamente emocionado ni conmovido. Incluso estándolo.

Y comenzaron los derrames nasales, las quejas de Nami por la babosería eterna del cocinero, las burlas solapadas —y no tanto— del espadachín. ¡Ah! como en los viejos tiempos. Luffy reía, porque eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Franky se exhibía para deleite de su capitán, mientras Brook entonaba una de sus nuevas canciones y Chopper asistía a un moribundo rubio hasta que finalmente logró sacarlo del coma y tenerlo entero. Todo era tan perfecto. Luffy no podía pedir más.

¿O sí?

—¡Sanji —cerró los ojos sintiendo que unas traicioneras lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos—comida! —La sonrisa de su rostro era ancha, como nunca antes.

Y es que había querido decir eso desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba el sonido que hacía su voz al pronunciar esas palabras.

El cocinero sonrió de medio lado reconociendo por su parte que también había extrañado todo ese ritual: Tener a un glotón adosado a él reclamándole comida como si no existiera un mañana.

Cocinar en la isla de los Okama sin Luffy alrededor no era igual. Cocinar sin los "¡es la mejor comida que comí en mi vida, Sanji!" no tenía el mismo gusto. Porque claro, que _su_ capitán alabase su comida valía por mil halagos, que mil hermosas sirenas, podían hacerle.

No sabía igual si no tenía a Luffy rondándole y, de esa forma, presionándole para que se superase día a día. Aunque igualmente lo hizo, porque por más que allá, en la isla de los Okama, no tuviera a un pesado como él irritándole, sí atesoraba ese recuerdo. Y ese recuerdo le daba energía; imaginaba así, con ansiedad, las caras raras de placer que pondría Luffy al probar sus nuevos platos.

Qué idiota —y a la vez agraciado— se sintió Sanji cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que, en la distancia, se extrañan acciones y momentos tan cotidianos. Que de tan comunes que eran, hasta pasaban desapercibidos.

Hacía días que se habían sumergido en el agua rumbo a la Isla Gyojin, y hacía horas que la novedad de estar en las profundidades oceánicas había perdido el encanto inicial.

Sanji llevaba apenas unos minutos en la cocina cuando no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Cocinaba una vez más para su capitán, con una tenue sonrisa en la cara. Afuera, todos festejaban el reencuentro y esperaban ávidos por uno de los platos nuevos que les había prometido el cocinero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas afuera con los demás? —no tuvo intención de echarlo, y aunque sonó de esa manera no se preocupó.

En el pasado solía ser mucho más duro con Luffy: "Vete a mirar el mar o sacarte los piojos, pero no me molestes mientras cocino", "¡No puedo cocinar si tú estás comiéndote todo! ¡Y eso está crudo, imbécil!" "Largó de aquí, maldito mono glotón".

Siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: el terco de su capitán se quedaba en la cocina contra viento y marea. La excusa que le había dado en su momento cuando Sanji ahondó en los motivos fue un sencillo "es que me gusta el olor de la comida", dicho con la misma expresión de felicidad y deleite que pondría Brook al oler bragas.

—Aquí estoy bien —Luffy alzó los hombros y se sentó en la mesada, pese a saber cuánto le molestaba a Sanji que usara de asiento el lugar que consideraba sagrado para cocinar.

Entonces un silencio incómodo sobrevino. No es que en el pasado fueran dos grandes conversadores, pero Luffy nunca sabía estarse callado. Siempre tenía algo para acotar y era muy preguntón.

El cocinero lo miró de reojo notando lo muy cambiado que estaba, no sólo en el aspecto físico. En su mirada había vida, batallas y experiencia.

En su interior, el chico de goma trataba de dar con las palabras perfectas, sin entender por qué le costaba tanto decir algo que ya había dicho siete veces y que, además, no era tan complicado de decir.

Por su lado, Sanji buscaba también en su cabeza la forma idónea de preguntarle sobre el tema tan delicado de Ace. Se daba cuenta de que su capitán estaba bien, se lo veía bien, pero… necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de Luffy.

Al final fue el capitán quien quebró ese mutismo, diciendo de una bendita vez esa palabra que tanto le costaba:

—Perdón —Había dejado a lo último a Sanji sin tener en claro por qué, pero comenzaba a comprenderlo con lentitud. Después de todo Luffy era algo lento para algunas cosas, y veloz para otras.

—¿Qué? —Sanji alzó una de sus rizadas cejas, sorprendido por el pedido.

—Digo… ya sé que les pedí perdón a todos en general —se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el sombrero—, pero quería decírselo personalmente a cada uno de ustedes y… sólo me faltabas tú.

—¿Perdón por qué? —Le restó importancia, aunque sabía a qué se refería Luffy.

—Gracias —plantó una enorme sonrisa—, por haber accedido a mi capricho. Sé que fue un poco egoísta de mi parte y…

—¿Estás bien? —Le interrumpió el torpe balbuceo. Y vio en la mirada de su capitán confusión por la pregunta, así que la reformuló—Tú, ¿estás bien?

—S-sí… —no estaba muy seguro de que si esa era la respuesta que debía dar, pero lo cierto es que sí, se sentía bien. No le dolía nada y aunque tenía un poco de hambre, tampoco estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Entonces, si tú estás bien, es suficiente…

Luffy parpadeó. No entendía a lo que se refería Sanji, y mientras lo veía revolver la cazuela con las verduras fileteadas llegó a la conclusión de que dos años habían sido más que suficiente para darse cuenta de algo que hasta la fecha había pasado desapercibido. Pero Luffy no sabía ponerlo en palabras. Y en actos le resultaba imposible en ese momento.

—No fue egoísta, Luffy —aclaró el cocinero preocupado por el nuevo silencio. Lo miró por un instante y volvió a prestar atención a la cazuela—; todos… te debemos mucho, y no nos costaba nada pasar dos años entrenando. Al final nos beneficiamos nosotros —dijo con ahínco, creyendo que sus palabras animarían un poco más a su capitán, pero contrario a lo esperado, Luffy descendió la vista al suelo escondiendo la mirada tras el sombrero.

Sanji tragó saliva y plantó un gesto de confusión, ¿había dicho algo malo?

—Pues… a mí sí me costó —aclaró elevando la cabeza y mirando al cocinero con seriedad—, los extrañé horrores… yo —perdió la mirada—extrañé mucho tus comidas.

Sanji sonrió escuetamente y, luego de encender el cigarrillo que los nervios le habían llevado a buscar, exhaló una gran bocanada de humo y aire sin decir nada, esperando a que Luffy continuara. Había añorado tanto los halagos de su capitán.

No es que pecase de inseguro. Sanji no lo era, sabía que era un buen cocinero. Pero junto al futuro rey de los piratas no era sólo un buen cocinero, era el mejor. Debía serlo, ¿no?

—Imagino —dijo, al darse por vencido luego de que Luffy no mostrase intenciones de seguir hablando—, las pescas con Usopp y Chopper, las naranjas de Nami —puntualizó en aquellas cosas que, conociendo a su capitán, éste podría haber extrañado; para luego mencionar las suyas—En mi caso… mi adorada Nami-swan, mi querida Robin-chwan… —Agregó en su interior: las peleas con el marimo. Tu constante y molesta presencia mientras cocino.

Y volvió a silenciar, porque ahora Luffy lucía enojado. Ese chico no dejaba de desconcertarlo. De nuevo, ¿había dicho algo malo? Sólo había mencionado a sus chicas… y era precisamente ese el problema.

Luffy se sentía enojado consigo mismo por permitirse tener sentimientos tan egoístas. Bastante egoísta había sido en el pasado pidiéndoles semejante sacrificio como para encima serlo en el presente, al pretender tener la atención de su cocinero para sí solo.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo con dureza, para enseguida ablandarse—es decir, sí… extrañé mucho a Zoro y a todos.

Sanji cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo al escuchar el nombre del espadachín prendido en los labios del chico, y comenzó a cortar el queso.

No sabía por qué —o no quería ahondar demasiado en los motivos—, pero saber que el lugar que ocupaba Zoro era único le molestaba un poco. En el pasado se decía que por el simple hecho de tratarse del marimo, en el presente no estaba tan seguro. Dos años en la isla de los Okama había sido demasiado tiempo para pensar y extrañar.

—Pero… —continuó Luffy, tomando aire como si con ello también tomase coraje—es distinto, yo… extrañé mucho tu comida —bajó la voz, temiendo que alguien lo escuchase quizás—Pensé en todos, pero… no dejé de pensar en ti.

El golpe del puño de Luffy sobre la madera en la que estaba cortando le sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Qué te ocurre Luffy? —Acaso, ¿había enloquecido en esos dos años?

—Es que me enoja mucho… —exclamó furioso, pero conteniendo la voz.

—¿Qué cosa? —estaba al borde de la risa, porque la actitud de su capitán, tan desconcertante como solía serlo siempre, rayaba lo absurdo.

—Me hace sentir mal, ¿sabes? —Comenzó a hablar prácticamente solo—, es egoísta de mi parte, muy egoísta. Extrañé a todos, y debería decir que pensé en todos por igual, pero lo cierto es que no fue así. Yo sé que no fue así.

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Se sentía vil y rastrero, después del sacrificio que les había pedido que hicieran por él, él no había sido capaz de ser neutro. Porque como capitán no podía tener favoritos, y aunque siempre creyó que Zoro lo era porque, obvio, había sido su primera escalera para llegar a ser el rey de los piratas, y aunque quería a todos y les estaba agradecidos, comprendía recién en ese momento y en ese lugar que Sanji comenzaba a ocupar un lugar mucho más importante.

En esos dos dichosos años Sanji y su comida se habían colado en su corazón y estómago de una manera que le encabronaba reconocer. De repente se acordó de Ace, de las veces que habían hablado sobre temas delicados, como los asuntos del corazón.

¿No le había dicho su hermano que cuando uno está enamorado se da cuenta de eso porque no deja de pensar en esa persona? Lo de las mariposas en el estómago lo descartaba, principalmente porque tenía hambre, y su estómago siempre gruñía y se alborotaba con la comida deliciosa de Sanji.

El cocinero se le quedó mirando con una cara muy graciosa de extrañeza, como si de repente Luffy se hubiera convertido en un complejo acertijo. Pestañeó, estupefacto. Acaso, ¿el cabeza de goma se estaba… declarando? Porque Sanji podía tener una nefasta suerte en el amor, pero sabía diferenciar muy bien entre una declaración de amor y palabras sencillas de afecto.

Negó con la cabeza. De Luffy podía esperar cualquier cosa. No debía ilusionarse.

¿Ilusionarse? Acaso ¿le ilusionaba saber que podía llegar a ser tan importante para su capitán? Nunca se había considerado una persona dependiente del cariño ajeno, pero ¡vaya que se sentían bien los _supuestos_!

—Bueno, la verdad es que… —Sanji se quedó a medio decir, y siguió cortando el queso. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se había quedado sin palabras—Creo que te entiendo… todos ustedes son especiales para mí —frunció el ceño, ¿él había dicho esa ridiculez? Pero si no era verdad, que lo partiera un rayo.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa conversación incómoda con Luffy? Ellos dos nunca habían ahondado en temas tan trascendentales o filosóficos. Y él, que sólo había querido preguntarle si estaba bien después de la muerte de Ace —nada más—, terminaba con una confesión a medias que le ponía nervioso cual colegiala virgen. Para empeorar el panorama, Luffy siguió adelante:

—No se lo digas a nadie —pidió en un murmullo. Sanji asintió a la vez que el capitán estiró el cuerpo para susurrarle en el oído—, pero mi nakama más especial eres tú.

No le cabían dudas al respecto: que esa confesión lo pusiera tan tontuelo como si se lo hubiera dicho Nami y no un hombre, era por culpa de los Okama, no sólo del encierro.

Sin dudas todo era culpa de la abstinencia, que le hacía ver a su capitán como una persona adorable al punto de decir _basta_. Sonrió de una manera pícara, acaso ¿no le había dicho a su alma poco antes de la separación que, de ser gay, sin dudas lo sería por Luffy? Es decir, no le gustaban los hombres, pero consideraba que decirle que _no_ a su capitán era una falta de respeto, un desprecio sin perdón, un desperdicio sin parangón, y un completo desatino.

Siempre pensó en lo afortunado que sería la persona elegida por Luffy. Porque más allá de su idiotez, Luffy era único; como el resto de las personas, cierto, pero único a su manera. De esa clase de persona que escasea en el mundo, que si se tiene la fortuna de cruzarse no hay que perderle el rastro. Esa clase de persona que te hace sentir orgulloso de poder decir "lo conozco" o "es mi amigo". Para él decir "es mi capitán" era similar.

¿Quién iba a pensarlo? El cabeza de goma sí tenía lugar en su mente para otra cosa además de ser el rey de los piratas. ¡Mira que estar cerca de una belleza como Boa tanto tiempo y reparar recién en ese momento sobre los asuntos del corazón!

—Sólo me quieres porque te cocino —con el dedo hundió la nariz de Luffy, arrancándole primero una sonrisa por el gesto y luego una mueca de enojo por lo dicho.

—No sólo por eso.

—A ver, ¿y por qué más, entonces? —Lo probaba, o tal vez quería oírle decir todas esas cosas. Porque sonaban tan bien, que parecía mentira.

—Pues… —Luffy buscó algo de qué valerse, pero ¡maldición! Sanji era demasiado astuto.

El cocinero cerró los ojos en un gesto reflexivo y, risueño, exhaló un suspiro.

—Dicen que se le conquista a un hombre por el estómago. Veo que eso es completamente aplicable a ti.

—¡Claro! —Estalló el capitán, contento por tener algo de qué valerse finalmente—Adoro la comida. Y amo la que tú cocinas. Es lógico que te ame, ¿no? —Para él tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

Luffy se veía tan feliz con haber descubierto ese enigma que Sanji no resistió más. Luego de reír, miró hacia atrás, asegurándose de la posición de sus nakama a través del ojo de buey y con un dedo le llamó.

—¿Qué? —Luffy, de un saltito, abandonó la mesada y caminó el metro que lo distanciaba de su cocinero.

¿Para qué lo quería cerca? ¡Por supuesto! Sanji no olvidaría que su catador número uno de todos sus platos era él, pero no… no lo había llamado para que probase la salsa.

El cocinero se encorvó un poco, porque la distancia seguía siendo poca, pero seguía siendo, y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Separó después un poco la cara, para ver la expresión de su capitán.

Del desconcierto, Luffy pasó a la felicidad. Le sonrió generosamente, y fue él quien se colgó de su cuello para robarle un afable beso, de esos que saben dulce sin importar lo que se hubiera comido antes.

¡Demonios! El chico tenía carácter. Era un desastre besando, pero cuánta pasión en un beso tan ameno, tan tranquilo. Era una pasión que en su vida Sanji había sentido, porque no sólo tocaba puntos sensibles en su cuerpo, no era meramente físico. Había sido un beso superficial, cierto… un tenue contacto de labios, pero había sido desesperantemente intenso. A tal punto que Sanji necesitó hundirse en él, robarle un beso más profundo y morder sus labios. Se separó, porque en algún momento, por muy hermoso que fuera besarlo, debían hacerlo.

—¡Luffy! —Se quejó Sanji al ver que perdía el equilibrio. Había olvidado esa maldita costumbre de su capitán.

Y si bien Luffy en el pasado siempre se colgaba de él de esa manera —como un mono— para robarle la comida, en esa ocasión era para robarle otro beso. Perdió el equilibrio, porque la habilidad de goma de su capitán le había apresado al punto de sacarle el aire y hacerle perder la estabilidad de las piernas.

Entre carcajadas, Luffy lo hizo endiabladamente apropósito y se tiró hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Claro, como el muy maldito era de goma, no le dolían esa clase de golpes.

—Maldición —murmuró el cocinero primero furioso, pero al ver la expresión de felicidad en la carita de su capitán no lo pudo resistir.

Cuando Luffy lo liberó, Sanji no tomó distancia; al contrario: pegó su cuerpo completamente al de él, con ambas manos sostuvo su rostro y hundió su lengua robándole un beso de verdad. De esos que dejan vibrando y deseando por más.

—San…ji…

—Maldición —volvió a farfullar, separándose un poco de Luffy—dos años son demasiado.

Pero Luffy no se sintió molesto, después de todo él también era hombre y sabía lo que era eso. ¡A veces tenía una erección cuando menos quería tenerla y en los lugares más impredecibles! Y le gustaba suponer que esa "alegría" se debía a él.

Con sus piernas, aprisionó las de su cocinero y le obligó a volver a recostarse sobre él. Le mordió los labios suavemente, demostrándole que pese a ser un idiota en muchos aspectos, aprendía rápido y era muy aplicado.

Pero lo bueno dura poco. La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la última persona que Sanji pretendía que lo viera en esa situación.

—¡Na-Nami-san! —Se paró tan bruscamente que pareció propulsado como un cohete.

—Oh —dijo ella, un poco estupefacta, pero no sabía por qué extraña razón no le sorprendía tanto como debería al tratarse de Sanji y Luffy. Esos dos tenían una insólita relación, un extraño amor platónico comida mediante, que hasta le resultaba natural y esperado ese resultado—Solo venía a ver si faltaba mucho para la comida.

En el suelo, Luffy reía divertido, porque la cara de sus dos nakama eran unas que nunca les había visto. Reía sintiendo un gusto a victoria, muy distinto al que sentía cuando ganaba cada batalla.

La señaló y jocoso le aclaró:

—Sanji es mío, Nami.

—Bien, te lo regalo con moño y todo.

—¡¿Qué dices, cerebro de goma? ¡El lugar que ocupa Nami-swan no lo ocupará nunca nadie!

Pero Luffy no dejó de reír tirado en el suelo, porque _sabía_, lo veía en los ojos de Sanji, en la cortada y desganada manera de defender su falso amor hacia Nami, que él, como siempre, había ganado.

Y maldición; le había tomado dos años darse cuenta de que no amaba solamente la comida de su cocinero, si no a _su_ cocinero. Había necesitado estar dos años distanciado de él para meterse, entre ceja y ceja, y de manera tan imperceptible que no lo vio hasta entonces, que sería suyo.

Nami se fue, mientras el cocinero seguía vociferando halagos hacia ella y palabras de enojo hacia el capitán. Suspiró derrotado. Realmente _derrotado_, porque no había batalla que Luffy perdiese… todos lo sabían. Sanji mejor que nadie.

Si no estaba enamorado de él, sin dudas no tardaría en estarlo. Porque Luffy era la única persona capaz de enamorar hasta las piedras. Y el único hombre capaz de enamorarlo a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chise me comentaba en uno de mis fics que en mis finales suele haber alguien que pesca a los involucrados con las manos en la masa. No sé si es verdad, pero que fuera Nami, en este caso, era especial XD. Por otro lado también noté que mis tres fics sobre este pairing transcurre en la cocina y con la comida como desencadenante XD, lo más triste es que el Lemon que tengo SanLu también incluye comida. Me vuelvo monotemática a veces. Si vuelvo a escribir, prometo escoger otro escenario.<em> Pffff, creo que es hora de tomarme unas largas, muy largas —quizás eternas— vacaciones en este fandom.<em>_

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Besos ^^._

_14 de septiembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
